


winter wonders

by prkjimin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, just fluffy stuff, sort of, winter au??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Do you remember the night the moon dropped from the sky?</em><br/>And we ran through the forest to find out where it lie<br/>I was tripping on tree roots and slipping on snow<br/>You were holding my hand saying not to let go<br/>When we found it at last there were twigs in our hair<br/>A rose on our cheeks and a breath in the air<br/>And the words to describe it got caught in our throats<br/>As its silver light dance through the threads of our coats<br/>We knew that our eyes had not seen such a view<br/>You were looking at it,<br/>I was looking at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter wonders

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my google docs for a hot minute and I just decided to spontaneously finish it so 1) this is not at all edited or even really re-read 2) it's probably not that great but I live for China line so  
> based of the peom by Erin Hanson by the same name

“jun,” he hears his name whispered, soft hands shaking his shoulder. “jungui, look,”

junhui rolls over from here he’d dozed off on the carpeted floor, arm numb and sleepy eyes squinted against the light from a nearby street lamp shining through the frosted glass of minghao’s room. the younger of the two is sat on his knees, turned toward the window and gazing with wide eyes at the fluttering snowflakes glittering silver under the lunar light. 

“isn't it pretty?” minghao's asks, glancing back at junhui for a second and the elder feels a lump form in his throat, minghao's face touched softly by the glow* of the moon, dark eyes shining with the reflection of light. junhui has to tear his gaze away before he's able to reply.

“it is, the moon looks so close. do you think it's falling?” junhui jokes, sitting up beside the younger brunet with legs crossed, fingers fiddling at his knees. minghao turns again with a grin, eyes sparkling entirely on their own now as he gets into his feet in a flash, grabbing his and junhui’s jackets from where they lay temporarily forgotten on the back of a chair, tossing junhui’s coat to him while pulling his own one and silently signalling for the elder to follow as he creeps through his bedroom door. 

before junhui really knows what's happening he's stood outside, indoor slippers still clad on his feet as he steps through the light layer of snow collecting in the ground. minghao is a few steps ahead of him, bee-lining for the forest not too far off from the side of his house and junhui follows without question. 

in little time he finds himself at minghao's side shallow in the woods, the brunet’s head tilted upward to catch a glimpse of the moon through the breaks of the mostly named trees. he trips, once, foot getting caught on the up grown root of a tree and junhui holds his breath as his arms move on their own accord to catch him, grip a little too tight as he holds onto minghao's arm through the padding of his jacket.

“oh, thanks.” the younger breathes, reaches up to take hold of junhui’s hand, corrects their palms and laces their fingers and pulls him along for what seems like an eternity and no time at all, their feet increasing in pace and junhui losing his balance on the freshly fallen flakes every so often, junhui turning around to beam and shout keep up! 

his socks are damp and his toes are cold by the time the trees part into an open field, but the tips of his fingers wrapped tight around minghao’s knuckles are still warm and junhui squeezes a little tighter as his legs slow to a stop. there's pink dancing on the apples of either boy’s cheeks, tips of their ears tinged red from the cold and mouths puffing grey clouds of air on each exhale, but despite this junhui still feels breathless, like his lungs are filled with lead because the sight is so overwhelmingly beautiful he feels it in his chest. 

there, all pale and bright and pure, twinkling softly and so close he’s tempted to touch, junhui's sure he's witnessing something ethereal, sent from the gods themselves for his unholy eyes to admire and fingers to paint with sin. minghao, with cherry pink lips and an awe struck gaze, completely unaware of anything other than the beauty of the moon; and junhui, hyper aware of his heart in his throat beating a mile a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was lame rite lmao feelings  
> @ me on Twitter @97soft


End file.
